I hate Mondays
by Coldtrain
Summary: Grissom hates Mondays. Short funny One-Shot. This just popped up in my head! Read and Review please :


Ok that's a funny one-shot. I don't know where it came from, I just had to write it ! :P oh and English is my 2nd language, so all the mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just play with them sometimes

GSR. Of Course.

Written on Grissom's POV

I hate Mondays. First, I get out of the bed, and hit my toe against the night table, and then I stumble and hit my other toe on the bed leg. Great.

I head for the shower, but to my great surprise I find out that I have no running water this morning. Well, that's fucking great. I look out my bedroom window to see some city workers working on the pipes. Well, that explains it.

I head downstairs to fin Hank «Supposedly Man's Best Friend» the dog chewing on my work shoes. I chase him away but it's too little too late… they're ruined. I'll have to wear fucking sneakers at work. It just gets better… now I'll have to support teases from Warrick and Nick… and I'm not talking about Greg.

I go to the laundry room, where I find my clothes still in the washer, completely soaked. No. Fucking. Way. Now not only I'll have to wear sneakers to work, but I'll have to find myself clean clothes… so I settle for black slacks, well so far it's good, but the only shirt I could find was a T-Shirt I got from one of my fellow Entomologist gave me as a joke in a conference that says : _Not only I got bugs in my head but I got worms in my ass so don't bug me._

Oh it gets better. I make myself a bowl of cereals because the toaster was out of order (for some reason the geniuses working on the pipes touched the power wires and sent the whole street in the dark). I take out the milk to pour some into my bowl and it comes out in chunks. What the heck?! I just bought that yesterday! The hell with breakfast. I'll settle for something on my way to the lab.

So I grab my briefcase and head out through the door and to my car. I put the key into the ignition and turn. Nothing. No, I must be dreaming. I try again, nothing. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Just as I bang my head to the steering wheel, the heavens split up and the worst rain storm I've seen in a while begins. I hate Mondays.

I call a taxi and finally make it to the lab dripping wet and with only 40 minutes to spare before shift. Just as I sit in my chair behind my desk Ecklie barges in.

«Grissom, I needed your team's evaluations asap and I've got a … what the hell happened to you? »

I sight. How could you hate a human being like that? That's beyond my knowledge.

«I'll get you those reports by the end of shift.»

With that, he was gone as fast as he came in. I fucking hate Mondays.

I head to the break room in hopes to find some of Greg's good stuff, and I'm half relieved to find that I'm the only one arrived yet. Catherine would give me a lecture on how I should dress properly at work and Greg would find it so funny he'd laugh for an hour.

I settle for a cup of «so called coffee» and sit at the table with a magazine. The first one to arrive is Catherine and, as I expected, I got a lecture about « if you want to find someone you should burn those clothes » and « How come you lecture Greg about wearing converse at work and you come in dressed like that » or « We'll have to go shopping » to that I replied

«Catherine, I don't need to be mothered»

Although it was meant as a joke, I regretted it the moment I said it. This time, I got a lecture about how you should not piss a woman during her PMS. Like I'd know she was in hers. Did I mention how I hate Mondays?

Nick Greg and Warrick came in shortly after Cath's outburst. They all stopped talking the moment they took in my appearance. The wrinkled and still wet clothes and the sneakers did the trick and they all burst out laughing.

«Here's the assignments, pick one. I'll be in my office 'till the end of shift doing paperwork.»

With that, I was out before anyone could say a word.

I hate Mondays.

About 15 minutes later, a soft knock came on my door.

«Come in.»

Right then, the first good thing of the day came walking through my door. My Sara. Oh but she was a vision for sore eyes. Her hair softly falling around her face and her tentative smile made my heart flutter.

«Hey, I heard you were… um… something to see… Nick said I had to see it to believe it.»

«Uh? Oh.. uh… yeah… I got ah… a series of bad luck this morning.»

«I see… wanna talk about it?»

«Um… nah… it's nothing. What can I do for you?»

«Oh nothing… I just wanted to see you before shift. Look at you! Poor baby.»

With that, she walks around my desk and give me a soft and tender kiss, to wich I respond eagerly.

«Have a good day bugman, I love you. I'll see you after shift?»

Still dazed because of her kiss, I open my eyes to look at her and I manage to say

«Uh? Oh … yeah you will… love you too.»

Then she was gone.

I love Mondays.


End file.
